


Where the hell was Belinda

by kaige68



Series: Belinda [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You woke us up at oh two hundred this morning looking for <em>Belinda</em>!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the hell was Belinda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** ' _Work what H's got_ Weekend Challenge. We give her three random numbers that are a book, page, and line, she gives us the line from that book in her library. Mine was _Where the hell was Belinda?_ This is where it took me.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is not my pool, I'm just playing in it.  
>  **Beta:** All mistakes are mine alone. Con-crit is appreciated, and corrections are helpful.  
> 

Danny walked into the kitchen, scratching his chest, yawning, in only his boxers and a t-shirt. He’d felt like the smell of coffee was a magnet. 

“Who the hell is Belinda?” 

Steve was loud, too loud for first thing in the morning. Clearly the coffee was an olfactory siren, luring him into the kitchen where Steve lay in wait, pouncing on him aurally as soon as he crossed the threshold.

“Wh-” Danny finished with another yawn but stopped in his tracks. Both Chin and Steve were sitting in the kitchen of the house they were using as HQ for the case they were working on Lanai.

“WHO THE HELL IS BELINDA?” 

Chin’s face had that sort of humorous allowance look that he sometimes got. Steve was clearly ticked.

“I don’t know.” Danny said, taking small steps toward the coffee maker. “Who is Belinda?”

“DANNY-” Steve stopped and took a breath. He began again at a lower decibel. “You woke us up at oh two hundred this morning looking for _Belinda_. You stormed all over the place. Barreled into my room, angry and in my face, _Where the hell is Belinda?_ ”

“Was.” Chin chimed in.

Danny was nonplussed by the whole of it, and still hadn’t made it to the coffee maker.

“You wanted to know where she was, not is.” He shook his head and sipped his own coffee. “You opened every door in the place, looked under the beds, you were ranting, man. It was … different.”

“You shoved me into a wall!” Steve ranted. Chin clearly smiled into his mug.

“Coffee!” Danny put his hands up in surrender and moved deliberately across the room. He poured, shushing Steve every time he started speaking, until he was sitting at the table and had taken his first healthy life-affirming sip. “Was that when you realized I was sleepwalking?”

“One of us did.” Chin grinned. “You should have said you were a sleepwalker. How often does that happen?”

Danny shook his head. “First time that I know of. I’ve been told I talk in my sleep during bad cases, but never walking around ranting.” The turned to face Steve. “What’d you do to get shoved?”

Steve actually grinned. “I may have pushed you first.”

“I take it you’re okay then?” He rolled his eyes and asked further, “So what happened?”

“You slammed into my room asking where Belinda is-”

Chin interrupted. “Was. _Where the hell was Belinda?_ You kept asking the same thing, and it was odd that you weren’t saying _is_.”

“By the time you started rooting through my closet, you’d woken Chin up too. You started very systematically searching the house. When you were about to open the front door and head out, Chin told you that they’d found her at the train station, and that everything was going to be alright.”

“You let Steve lead you right back to bed after that.” Chin drained his coffee. “It was weird.”

They were quiet for a minute when Steve hedged, “So?”

“Buttons?”

“Who the hell is BELINDA?”

Danny felt the incredulous look spread across his face. “How the hell do I know? IT WAS A DREAM! She could be the warden on an all female prison planet!” He turned to Chin and grinned. “ _That_ is a very good dream, by the way.” 

Steve did chuckle, but he stood and pointed at Danny. “You’ve got twenty minutes before we leave. Get ready. And if we’re here another night, I’m binding you to the bed and gagging you.”

“You promise?” Chin laughed with Danny. 

While he was showering and getting ready to face another grueling day, it kept running through his mind. _Fucking, Belinda!_


End file.
